


Triwizard Tournament Slythrin

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter Au Triwizard Torment [2]
Category: Harry Potter AU - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: The first Triwizard Tournament task and Slythrin is first
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Au Triwizard Torment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869742
Kudos: 1





	Triwizard Tournament Slythrin

**Author's Note:**

> The personality for the reader is going to be different for each person.

Today was the first task of the torment and no one knew what it was the headmaster only told them to meet in the competitors tent two hours before the torment started so they can pick who goes first.

They all stood in the middle of the tent in a circle listening to the headmaster go over the rules and the dangers of the torment.

“ So now that you all know it’s up to you four whoever goes first can get chosen randomly or one of you can volunteer to go first.”

Everyone looked at each other nervously waiting to see who would go first. Imagine the surprise on everyone face when Chae Hyungwon said the words.

“ I’ll go first.”

He raised an eyebrow at everyone in the room as they looked at him like he grew three heads.

“ Are you sure Hyungwon?” Jackson said looking at him concerned. Jackson knew Hyungwon was a man of his word if he said he was going to do it then he meant it. But this wasn’t some crazy stunt on the quidditch field it was the first torment task.

“ Will you guys quit looking at me that way it’s the same look Y/N gives me and it’s starting to piss me off.”

He said annoyed. He couldn’t understand why everyone was giving him that look like he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t set on doing it. He folded his arms as he looked at everyone then turned to the headmaster.

“ Like I said I’ll go first.” He said confidently looking the headmaster in the eye.

“ As you wish Mr. Chae your first.”

“ I’ll go after him.”

Hyungwon turned to look at Taehyung. Who met his glaze head on determination in his eyes. Now that Hyungwon thought about it Taehyung was the only who didn’t look at him. Like he’s lost his mind it was nice to have someone that actually looked at him like they were going to see him again.

“ Okay Mr. Chae first, then Mr. Kim.”  
The headmaster looked at Jackson and Yunho waiting to see if one of them was going to volunteer to go after Taehyung. It was so silent you could fireworks and cheers for the opening ceremony going off in the background. Yunho breathed as he raised his hand to go third.

“ It’s settled then Mr. Wang your going last Mr.Chae you have about an hour to get ready at the sound of the cannon you can start. The waiting champions you can wait here or watch the screen from the booth next to the announcers booth.”

The headmaster said as he walked out the tent leaving the four of them alone to their thoughts.

Jackson got up zipping up his Gryffindor jacket. He looked at Hyungwon as he said.

“ I thought I was so pose to be the reckless one.”

“ Oh you still are no one but you can do death dives on the pitch.” Hyungwon said as he smiled at him. Jackson nodded his head as he left the tent to sit and watch torment until it was his time.

“ Good luck.” Yunho said nodding at him before he followed Jackson out the tent. Hyungwon looked at Taehyung as he stood there looking lost in thought.

“ Aren’t you going to tell me to not die or something.” Hyungwon said as he leaned against a pillar. Taehyung looked at him as he crossed his arms leaning his shoulder on the pillar across from Hyungwon.

“ I could but I would rather tell you to be safe and come back in one piece.”

“ Thank you.” Hyungwon said looking at the opening of the tent like he was waiting for something or more of someone.

“ Thank you for what?”

“ For being the only one to look at me like they’re actually going to see me tomorrow.”

Taehyung looked at him in understanding. Yeah they hung out in the same group had a couple of classes together but that didn't mean they were close. Not until now anyway everyone judged Hyungwon for doing this calling him crazy.

But at least they have faith he can do it...With Taehyung they act like they know he can’t do it like they know he won’t win or even make it past the first day. Everyone but Hyungwon he looked at him like he could do it.

“ In a way I need to thank you too.” He said making Hyungwon turn to look at him.

“ Including you that’s three people who believe that I will actually make through this and not run.” Taehyung said looking Hyungwon in the eye before walking to the tent opening.

“ Also we have a project due in potions the week after this so you better come out in one piece.” He said before he walked the tent.

Hyungwon looked at the opening of the tent like he was expecting Y/N to walk through it.

‘ I wounded if she’s even going to watch.’ He wondered as he walked over to the wardrobe to get dressed in his torment outfit. He laced up his boots as he started to passing around the tent. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his Slytherin robe and gloves.

He sat down and put his head in his hands and sighed.

” What the fuck was I thinking.”

” You know that's what I thought when I realized it was you who fired the flare.”

Hyungwon looked up to see Wonho standing in the tent. Hyungwon smiled as he stood up and walked towards him.

” Wonho came to wish me to my death.”

Wonho shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

” No we came to wish you good luck.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow as he looked around the tent.

” We?”

Wonho looked around like he was looking for something. Before he reached out the tent and pulled someone in the tent behind him.

Y/N struggled to get out of Wonho’s hold but it didn’t work. Y/N snatched her wrist away when Wonho finally let go. She rubbed her wrist as she glared at Wonho for making her come he told her that he wanted something to drink before the first task started and half way to the consicuions she realized that he was taking her towards the champions tent.

“ That’s what you meant by we.” Hyungwon said as he looked at Y/N.

“ I thought you weren’t coming to see me die Y/N.” He smirked at you as he folded his arms.

Y/N tried to slowly back out of the tent but Wonho stopped her before she could. Wonho looked at her with a pointed look before looking at Hyungwon.

“ I’m going to let you two kids talk it out good luck out there man.” He called before walking out the tent leaving Y/N and Hyungwon alone.

“ Why are you here?” He said looking at her as she tried to look at everything but at him. She looked at him playing with the strings on her H/H hoodie.

“ Wonho wanted to see you and he drug me here with him.”

“ So you wouldn’t have came to see me win if Wonho wouldn’t have came.”

“ You don’t know if your going to win.”

“ Well you don’t know if I’m going to die either.”

She didn’t say anything to that. What could she say to that.

“ I’ll make you a deal.” He said walking close to her. She took step back looking him in the eye for the first time in two weeks.

“ When I make it through this in one piece then you’ll go the Yule Ball with me.”

Y/N looked at him like he’s lost his mind. It was a look that everyone has been giving him lately but he didn’t care.

“ So do we have a deal.” He said walking closer to her.

She looked him in the eye trying to see if he was lying or joking but he wasn’t.

“ Deal.” Y/N whispered looking at him. He smiled at her as he brushed his lips against hers. He looked at her before pulling her into a kiss he grabbed her waist when the cannons fired. He pulled away looking at the dazed look in her eye he kissed her once more before grabbing his wand and getting ready to go out there.

“ Remember our deal.” He said looking Y/N.

“ Good luck Hyungwon.” Y/N said before he walked out the tent.


End file.
